borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donkeyspit
Welcome I'm looking for some cool modded weapon codes so that I can mod some cool weapons and sheilds only for personal use offline. Donkeyspit 02:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) crimson lance buster gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Tech1_Wrath gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Lance 1 5 0 63 enjoy! ps - switch the titles if you like, the order machs nichts. self-imposed It is not a good idea to ask Dr HAAAAAX for hax. You're simply asking for monitors to be thrown in your face. And for your name to be noted in all the modder blacklists. That, and "only for personal use offline" is a useless qualifier. 03:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Trust me I know WHWICKWHEDE personally and he is VERY rarely online and when he is he is either playing CoD: Black Ops or Halo: Reach FatMan2539 03:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Modded stuff Hi WHWICKWHEDE check out my talk page for some code FatMan2539 03:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: shields Legitimately possible shields are actually quite easy to make with the right know-how - see BL Modding for help with identifying the effects of parts, and feel free to contact me if you need help in that regard. Please note that the specific item which you have asked for is simply a relabeled Rose Omega (titles have no effect on shields), which I hope explains why I have locked my only copy and its code away in a somewhere in a warehouse in Area 51 in an unlabeled crate. 16:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) shields gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_Shield_KingWeeWee gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield gd_shields.Body.body2 gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.UniqueParts.Shield_WeeWee_Material gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Pangolin gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Max4_Impenetrable gd_shields.Title.Title_U_WeeWeesSuperBooster 1 5 0 69 dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_Shield_Pangolin_Ironclad gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Shield.body3_Pangolin_Ironclad gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Pangolin_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Pangolin dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Command_Brick_Ogre dlc3_gd_item_UniqueParts.Title.Title_P_Pangolin_Ironclad 1 5 0 71 fun with names is all i can do. for hax youll have to try the forums item trading 23:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Partially Unanswered Question ﻿I know that most of the people on this website would probably have the same answer on this but there could be just a few people who have a different answer, so here it is: BorderLands Modding? Good or Bad? I personally would only use modded weapons for personal use but in a small way still think that it is a little bit wrong and I want to know what others think about it. So BL modding? is it good or is it bad? - give explanations for your answers plz Donkeyspit 23:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : this is a road well travelled here. most old school editors will say play the game and use what you get. some of the more evil users will say play the game and then do what you like. then there is the youtube crowd that like to show that their character can "one-hit" craw with a "weapon from the armoury". pick a crowd or learn the rules and switch as needed. 23:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. Never trust YouTube. 03:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Modding is unnecessary. The only thing that would even qualify as near legit would be to "up" a weapon to the best possible legitimate find. Even then, it would take time to research so that you don't "over mod" it. Might as well just spend the time farming. Otherwise, modding just makes the game 2 easy. But then again, modding seems like it might make a good hobby for some people. I am the best robot 03:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Does the layman even know what "the best possible legitimate find" is? Most twats would just up it to an all5 and throw on a dumb prefix like Anarchy or Shredder and screw everyone up with it. 03:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Modding is definitely good - it allows people to explore the game mechanics. What modders do with their mods, on the other hand, is another issue: most have no ethics whatsoever. Having 100% completion does not "automatically entitle" you to free reign of mods as if you totally deserve it - that is an explanation cooked up by rogue modders trying desperately to explain their misdeeds. : If the game is too tough, or you do not have enough patience to run through 75 rounds in the Underdome just for challenge completion, it does not mean that you "need" mods. It just means you need these other things called "skill" and "practice". : No, mods do not simply "make things go faster". By that logic, you'd might as well blow through the game with mods just to "speed things up". Oh wait, impatient people still do that. : If you wish to experiment with GearBot (sic), then by all means go ahead and create whatever monstrosities you want. Just don't pass any of them off as legitimate. And if you want to make constructs, don't make any claims of legitimacy without first doing the research into what is modded and what is legit. No, never trust your friends - they might not know any better. : 03:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ^ that (just a little toned down LOL). If you don't have the patience to complete moxxi, then you probably don't have the patience to find out what is/is not a legit gun. I am the best robot 04:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OP Stuff Hi WHWICKWHEDE here's Some Code gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Stock gd_weap_stock_weapons.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun_stock gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel2 None None None None None gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_QualityLow_Jakobs_Plywood gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_HighSpread2_Matador 6 -1 0 63 and this shield gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Scorpio gd_shields.A_Item_stock.Item_Shield_Stock gd_shields.Body.body4 gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Vladof_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Max4_Impenetrable gd_tunercuffs.Title.Title_MOD 1 5 0 63 To Skeve, Nagy, Dr. F and all of the other people that DESPISE OP items, he personally asked me for them Meaning Face to face 04:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : If you have read our posts in detail, you would understand our stance on mods better. The three of us - as well as many others - still make our own mods (which, by the way, will outgun the two listed above). But it's how people use them that is of concern. 04:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What is meant by how people use them? Donkeyspit 03:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well Sorry about that but it's just the ammount of talking about how bad OP items are just made me assume that you three among others Really dislike them that's all I meant ( no offence intended) 13:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Making stuff (even OP things) offline is fine by me, "whatever floats your boat" one might say. BL is a game intended for players to enjoy, and as far as I am concerned if mods make your game more enjoyable go ahead and use them. Same goes for testing and learning about the game so as to benefit the community. Using hax online (except with friends) is what I object to, as it messes the game up for others in many ways. OP hax also have well the ability to ruin even your own game if not used with restraint, almost even akin to an "addiction" of sorts once used. That is part of the reason why I quite literally threw my RO off Craw's cliff and erased the code for it from my comp; for personal reasons. 19:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for your input, much appreciated Donkeyspit 22:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow Skeve that's a little bit Intense I personally would just toss my RO into skagzilla's pen and put the code into an encrypted folder wit the password being pi to 50 places :) 23:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) iiw you are misusing category iiw. please stop (edit:using this category) as this just creates more work. 01:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, please stop using iiw. please continue categoriz/sations. ty. 01:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :What did i do wrong? :Donkeyspit 03:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) not wrong exactly just ease up on the iiw. if its anime or silly stuff that is fine but look @ where its used. i would rather see user specific if it has a use. again i apologize for the wording above. we really need help on these images. 03:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Its cool BBOS work Hi WHWICKWHEDE we can skip the categorization of weapon pics 01:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : You have some nerve posting crap like this on my talk page for no reason - without creating a proper headline or signing your posts. Not that it's very hard to check the page history. : I "suck to much to mod your own"? Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What does it matter to you? I've found no reason to mod and no reason to feel proud if I mod. In dissecting standard weapons I've learnt more about GearBot than I could ever have making overpowered weapons and gloating about it. And what about you? Assuming you have no access to se7ensins or blmodding or this wiki or the Gearbox forums or Willowtree, what modding are you capable of? : I tink you have seen enough to know that telling me "using modded weps online is rong lol" is rather pointless. If you have nothing better to say, don't say anything at all, and keep off my talkpage. 03:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Is that a threat?Donkeyspit 04:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : No. Do you have any plans to make sense yet? Avoiding the issue won't help either. 04:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Theres no point in arguing i just dont like the way u pick a fight with everyone who posts anything Donkeyspit 04:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Really? Last I checked, you are the only one to say that I suck too much to mod my own weapons. I don't think "everyone" does that. 04:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Well sorry if i sent out the rong message with wat i said but all im really saying is that there is no reason to attack everyone that posts something Donkeyspit 12:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe that you created a proper headline, you just posted a comment under BBOS work not that I have a problem with you personally but I do have a small problem with Hypocrisy. 01:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) FatMan wats on for tomoz? Donkeyspit 02:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : That was intentional. I was waiting to see how long before anyone caught on. 02:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OK then I'll believe that 23:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi WHASSUP WHWICKWHEDE!? 00:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sup It seems that you haven't been on for a while, What gives? 00:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) been playing oblivion Donkeyspit 02:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) also playing some halo was gonna play some BL but got over it, just got boring Donkeyspit 02:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) above section looks like a pez dispenser i can recommend bulletstorm to anyone who wants to play a violent sp game with multiplayer which requires teamwork. a find it enjoyable but i bought it because its by the same group who made the painkiller games (people can fly). i suggest you get on steam because ive had issues with my disc copy and if not for the pre-buy stuff i would have used steam myself. 03:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I cant wait to play it, hopefully this arvo, i learned so much about the game because I and FatMan2539 follow the bullerstorm wikia page and now that i know so much about it i cant wait to play it lol. 03:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) However sadly we are both on so we are both going to have to get a hard copy 04:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :only suffers from install disc difficulties. and it may be just my dvd rom (though i doubt it). you guys can add me on live if you like. 17:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) (user is level 65 and 35th in the world kill count) Cool, I'll do that next weekend as that will be the next time I'm online (XBL) Sweetish ill do that when im on next 02:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Happy Wiki-versary Thanks John, it's been a good year, could've been better but I'm not one to complain. 04:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC)